The burning desire
by Coleyx
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON! SMUT AND SWEARING. This story continues from the movie, the court yard filled with tar and Peeta succeeded in kidnapping Katniss.
1. chapter 1

**_short and sweet, hope someone enjoys it_**

 ** _if_** ** _you have any request storys give me a private message xx_**

The tar like substance was rolling towards us at alarming speed, everyone was running as fast as they could but it was catching up quickly. The courtyard was a box of death!!!

My panicked thoughts are interrupted as I'm tackled to the floor, when I saw Peeta I gasped trying to stop him hitting me. Someone pulled him off and tried to hold him still, Mitchell!

As I jumped up off the floor Peeta pushed him back so hard he lost his footing and fell into the tar before another pod was set off and he was pulled up into the air by a net lined in barbed wire.

My jaw fell and Peeta ran over throwing me over his shoulder making me drop my bow and scream for someone to help me, everyone was running for their life's!

He ran in the opposite direction from everyone else and into a building slamming the door closed before running up the stairs and tossing me down on the floor roughly.

I crawled away from him backwards and he smirked leaning over the top of me "that was too easy Katniss" my jaw fell, this was his plan all along!! He made us believe he was getting better!!

"You look shocked, let me explain" he casually ignored the tar slowly but surly rising through the house and sat down balancing his elbows on his loaded gun.

"Snow let you talk them into saving me, then he turned me into a weapon" he said it like it was completely normal and this was supposed to happen "no"

He snickered and poked his own chest pointing to his heart "you can't mess with this anymore, I have no feelings thanks to you" I frowned and shook my head at him before I bumped into the wall and stopped trying to crawl away.

"I'm taking you back to the Capital, the pods are being turned off for us so try anything funny I'll just shoot you and record it for the full of Panem to see"

I shook my head again and he stood walking over to me "no what?? speak!!!" I flinched and looked away from him, this was another mutt and I had to kill him.

But it's Peeta.. I love him!! "I'm not going back to the capital, kill me now or I'll kill myself before we get there" he grinned and knelt down grabbing my chin.

Being this close to him took me back to the sleepless nights, the night in the cave.. I needed him more than anyone would ever know "you will do as your told, your a prisoner of war now Katniss" I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Don't you feel anything?" He shook his head with a grin but I couldn't belive that for a second, my hand rose on its own grazing my fingers down his face softy before I sighed dropping my hand whispering "i do"

He laughed and it honestly felt like he was pulling my heart out "everything will be fine once your back in the Capital then district 13 is next"

I didn't look back to him, I could accept it wasn't Peeta if i didn't look at him "up" I looked up and around at the dried up tar coating the walls

He didn't give me a second and grabbed my shoulder pulling me up off the floor and back down the stairs. I scanned my surrounding's looking for a quick escape but something cold wrapped around my wrist.

"What the hell!!" Peeta grinned and wrapped a hand cuff around his wrist, there goes my escape plan!!! I cursed and he started pulling me with him quicker.

We walked for hours before he kicked a door in and dragged me inside closing it again looking around for food "if we stayed with the others we would have food" he smirked and stopped to look at me.

"For someone who's been kidnapped your not very... effected" I shrugged frowning at him making him chuckle taking a step closer "tell me Katniss, why did you fool me? Back when I was a wimp"

My jaw fell slack "you think I fooled you?" He laughed and gave me a bored look, he knew nothing and that was dangerous. "Peeta.. I love you! I never fooled you once! we just never had the right opportunity to do anything about out feelings without the games getting in the way!"

Something changed, his eyes softened before he tucked my hair behind my ear inching closer "so you meant everything you said in the games?" I shook my head a little making his eyebrow raise.

"I'm not going to lie to you, during the games some of the things I said and done were because _we_ were fighting to survive.. but I've always loved you Peeta"

His hand held my chin in place as he inched closer again "prove it" I gulped and shook my head making him grin dropping his hand "thought as much"

Cocky Peeta was so much more attractive than before but he scares me.. really scares me! When he looked away from me I pulled him closer locking my lips around his.

He kissed me hungrily but I pulled away after a minute "let's just be clear, this isn't because of what we just spoke about" before he could answer I pulled him closer again and he grunted pushed me against the wall roughly.

When his hand started trailing over my body I wriggled around and pulled away from him panting "P-Peeta.. I can't" he grinned and nodded looking me up and down.

"You can't fuck someone you don't love? I understand" I frowned and shook my head "I love Peeta, not you. You're a Capital mutt"

His eyes darkened before he inched closer pressing his body against mine "oh yeah? I bet this mutt would blow your mind" his face ducked down and kissed my neck shoving my hair away from my shoulder.

"I bet the big bad Katniss Everdeen is a prude" he was trying to play me, he thought I was fucking stupid! For someone with no emotions he sure seems to be having some right now!

His kisses became sloppy and my resistance was starting to waver "Peeta stop" his actions stopped as he leaned back raising an eyebrow.

"You don't look like someone with no emotions" he rolled his eyes and laughed, it wasn't the same as before, even his laugh was different "you think I need emotions to fuck you?" My stomach tingles in response but I shook my head looking away from him.

"Get some sleep" he stepped away laughing and sat me down in the bed un-cuffing himself from me and putting it around the bed frame instead "I can't sleep like this!" He shrugged and walked across the room slumping down on a big leather sofa.

He's such an ass!!


	2. Chapter 2

The dark forest surrounded me making my stomach flip nervously, the blackness ahead seemed to be calling my name. The trees started moving backwards and President Snow appeared, he never spoke a word only pointed at me before more people started walking out of the darkness.

As they got closer to him I could see them clearly. Gale! Peeta and Prim, my mum and Plutarch.

They got closer and I relaxed but before they could reach me a beeping filled my ears and Capital mutts started running at them from every direction.

I screamed and screamed but couldn't move!! Prim was standing in the middle looking around frantically before meeting my eyes. Seconds later one of the mutts jumped on her.

"Katniss help!!!!" I continued to scream trying to reach her, it was no use. My eyes snap open when Peeta violently shook me awake "shut up! You're screaming!"

I panted heavily and looked around, Prim's safe.. it was a dream! Peeta let me go and huffed rubbing his eyes "s-sorry, nightmare" he laughed clearly uninterested. I decided quickly I wasn't even dealing with this emotionless prick and struggled to turn around pressing my self closer to the wall.

"awww, a little dream and your falling apart" I didn't answer him and turned my head slightly to look when I felt the bed dip behind me.

His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back against his chest "what are you doing! Go away!" He snickered and I groaned unable to move away because id already moved as far as the stupid cuffs would allow.

"Katniss you're not being very friendly" my breath hitched when I felt his fingers grazing across the bottom of my stomach "g-get away from me" he chuckled but never moved and pulled me tighter against his chest.

I could feel his hardness on my ass and gasped trying to pull my hips away from him. His breath fanned across my neck as he chuckled and pulled me back to him.

"P-Peeta! Please" he grabbed my chin and pulled my face round to his "please what? What are you begging for?" His thumb pulled my bottom lip from my teeth slowly before he groaned.

"Fuck" I tried to turn around and struggled trying not to press my ass against him but it didn't work, before I could throw my body around he gripped my hip holding my ass where it was.

"I'm trying to move!" He chuckled and pulled my ass harder against his swollen cock "ohh god"

His lips were at my ear before he nibbled and jerked his hips grabbing my free hand pulling it behind me around his neck "stick you're ass out"

I cursed under my breath before doing it. It felt so good, what is wrong with me? He grunted and let his hand travel up my stomach before I shook my head wrapping my fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Do you want me Katniss?" I shook my head still trying desperately to keep my moral compass but stuck my ass out again making him hiss "you sure seem like you do" he started kissing my neck sucking a little and I moaned softly unable to stop myself, I'd never felt this before.. The burning desire...

His hand started traveling up my stomach again and cupped one of my breasts tightly. It was almost like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on me, Peeta has never touched me like this.. because it wasn't Peeta, this was a mutt who looked like Peeta.

"Stop" he groaned and I wriggled around trying to get him away. He kissed my neck lightly before falling down onto his back away from me. A sigh of relief let my lips but my body was still buzzing.

"You want me, why are you fighting it?" My eyes filled with unexpected tears so I tilted my head to let the bed soak them up "I want _Peeta_ " my voice cracked and he spun me around effortlessly.

"I _am_ Peeta" I shook my head and dropped his gaze feeling empty, I'd spent so much of my time focusing on getting him back.. it's not even him! "your a capital modified mutt who's been put into Peeta's body. Peeta would never hurt me"

He pushed me onto my back and climbed over me frowning "he might not have hurt you, but he would never fuck you like I would" he thought about something for a minute before frowning "if I remember right you and 'good' Peeta never fucked? So why now? Why do are you fighting the need to let me fuck you?"

I gritted my teeth painfully before huffing in annoyance "because you're not Peeta" he grinned and pulled my legs apart settling calmly between them "correction, I'm like the newer version 2.0 if you will"

He leaned over me again making my breath hitch in my throat "have you had sex before Katniss?" I thought about even telling him and mentally cursed before shaking my head.

"And I won't allow some Capital mutt to break my virginity" he laughed loudly and looked down at my body "you're words contradict everything your body says"

I shrugged and tugged a little on the cuffs "my body doesn't make final decisions" he chuckled leaning down closer to my face licking his lips "If you kiss me I'll stop trying to fuck you"

That seemed like a good deal.. I quickly pecked his lips before he raised an eyebrow and grabbed my chin kissing me hungrily, his tongue fought for control and I groaned into his mouth.

After a minute his hand was running up my thigh but I was hopped up on emotions making my back arch off the bed pressing myself against him.

The whole point was so he stopped trying to fuck me.. now I'm trying to seduce him! What is my problem?? His groin pressed against mine as he pulled my thigh around his waist.

His lips left mine and kissed sloppily down my neck holding my chin up to give him easier access, I groaned and he leaned back to look at me "mmm.. we'll continue this later" before I could reply the cuffs were off the bed and I groaned bending my arm.

"Up" he dragged me off the bed and I cursed at the sensitive skin on my wrist from the metal rubbing, when I was standing next to him he pulled my arm up moving the cuff a little to look.

"You have a blister, hold on" he put the key into the lock and I instantly took my opportunity darting away from him, he cursed loudly and ran after me.

"KATNISS!" My heart was hammering in my chest as I swung the door open and ran out onto the street with him close behind me, when I ran around a corner a wall was blocking me off but I didn't stop.

I would flat out run through this wall if I had to. I jumped up on a bin and grabbed the top of the wall about to throw myself over it but Peeta grabbed my ankle and dragged me back down off the bin

"NO!!! let me go! Please" I hit the floor harshly and stopped shouting as everything went a little blurry, when I opened my eyes again he had the gun pointed at my head

"Do it, shoot me" he was panting as rage contorted his face, he loaded it angrily and pointed it back to me. I simply closed my eyes waiting for it to all end.

Minutes later I opened them to see him raising an eyebrow at me "get up" he dropped the gun and grabbed my good wrist wrapping the cuff around it tightly.

"You're going to get another blister now! but I can't trust you" he dragged me back onto my feet and started walking again.

I will get away from him!


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking in the wrong direction, I didn't tell him but he would notice soon when he saw the edge of the capital. Hours past and my feet were hurting from all the uneven pavement's.

"Wait" he looked around and frowned in confusion, he was so lost I almost laughed "stop grinning" I couldn't, he was never good at reading maps so we were even further from the Capital now meaning I had more time to get away. "come on" he turned around and started walking back cursing under his breath.

It was dark before we even got near the house we slept in last night and he was furious making the whole thing so much funnier, my wrist quickly got a blister and I started keeping up so it wasn't rubbing my skin.

He stopped at the house we were in last night and shook his head crossing over the road kicking another door open. These house's were so posh and fancy it was horrible.

"Still no food, get some sleep were leaving once the sun comes up" I looked down at my blistered wrist before I looked back to him and he looked down himself unlocking his arm and pushing me on the bed locking it around the frame.

"Peeta please, my arm is going to get infected" he shrugged before a devilish grin spread on his face "okay then"

He pushed me over a bit more and lay down next to me putting one cuff around my ankle and one around his before he lay back and unlocked the ones holding my wrist.

A sigh of relief left my lips as i held my sensitive wrist "you wouldn't have that if you didn't run away" I frowned at him and pulled a pillow under my head turning away from him "ohh, no spooning?"

I laughed not turning around and he chuckled darkly "I actually have a better idea" his hands gripped my hips before he pulled me up on top of him "way better" i tried to climb away but he grabbed my arms holding them at my side. Straddling his waist made me furious.

"What's wrong? Exhausted after a day of irrelevant walking???" He was still pissed so I grinned again making him angrier "you're making my life difficult"

I was making his life difficult? He was the one kidnapping me for someone who's ruined his life! "Some Mocking Jay.. I kidnapped you so easily" I shook my head with a bored laugh refusing to engage in his game.

"I only agreed to be the Mocking Jay so they would save Peeta" he frowned again shaking his head "I wish you would stop referring to me in the third person"

"You aren't Peeta" he gritted his teeth before throwing me down on the bed "go to sleep" I turned away quickly and closed my eyes.

He was getting more angrier with me the longer we spent together, maybe I could annoy him into just letting me go? That thought nearly made me laugh but i stopped myself.

My eyes sprung open when I felt the cuffs being moved around, he hooked his cuff around the bottom of the bed and got up without a word. I didn't turn around to see and stayed completely still hoping I'd be left alone for even a second.

When I heard the bathroom door close I sprung up and kicked the bed frame as hard as I could trying to snap the wood to set me free.

It almost instantly snapped and I sprung up sprinting to the door, I didn't even get to touch the handle and Peeta slammed me against the wall grinning, his eyes were filled with mischief making me frown trying to get my breath back.

"Oh I was hoping you'd try that" the confusion must have been plain on my face because he laughed loudly "it's been soooo boring, your boring me Katniss" I laughed in disbelief. He wanted me to run now?

"Well let me go and try to catch me again" he grinned and took a threatening step closer, his breath fanned across my face "now why would I do that?"

I shrugged and he laughed pushing my hair away from my neck "kiss me and I'll think about" he thought I was fucking stupid, the cuffs on the table behind him caught my eye and I nodded instantly.

"Kiss me then" his eyes narrowed but he took the final step locking his lips with mine, my aim was to make him enjoy it enough to grab the cuffs and attach them to him and something else that can't be broken.

It was a big dream, his tongue swirled in mouth as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, fuck I was never getting them now..

He pulled away and laughed loudly "you thought that was going to work?" He knew, of course.. I cursed under my breath and tried to pull my hands away from him but he didn't let go.

"Oh no, you wanted this 30 seconds ago have you changed your mind??" His condescending drove me fucking crazy.

His head tilted waiting on an answer before he pulled my chin up again planting a soft kiss on my lips, he smelt like my Peeta..

My heart ached in my chest and I scrunched my eyes up kissing him harder, he didn't push me away and started kissing me hungrily pressing his body against mine.

When he dropped my hands I placed them on his neck returning the urgency, I wanted Peeta so much I was willing to accept second best.. is this what my life has come down to?

His hands roaming my stomach worked their way up and stopped at the top of my rib cage before he pulled away dropping his hands.

"w-what are you doing?" He frowned at me before he shook his head "you don't want this"

He was so confusing!!! "What are you talking about?" He took a step closer pressing his fists into the wall either side of my head "I want to fuck you, just to prove a point to the Peeta I used to be. But I'm not a monster and I'm certainly not blind"

He confused me again but at least he's admitting he wasn't Peeta. "I _will_ fuck you, when you actually want to" he pulled away and slapped cuffs around my sore wrist easily.

"Now back to bed"


	4. Chapter 4

The quiet was killing me, he lay on the sofa way across the room and I lay wide awake on a super comfortable bed.

I was so bored, too stressed to sleep and kept shuffling around "will you go to sleep already" I didn't answer him but stopped moving.

It was only silent for a minute before I heard him sit up "what's wrong Katniss?" What's wrong.. that was a good question

"Oh nothing, I've been kidnapped and my friends are running around the capital somewhere but nothing that you care about"

He snorted making me look at him "why are you such a bitch?" I was a bitch.. i always have been!! My teeth clenched before I turned around facing the wall letting out a huff

"Why not" he hummed in response and stood walking over "can I lay with you?" I didn't answer but he sat down anyway.

"What's really wrong? Why can't you sleep?" I shrugged a little turning myself around again "I have no idea, can I ask you something?"

He nodded narrowing his eyes and I struggled to pull the pearl out of my pocket to show him "do you remember this?" He quickly took it from me before I could stop him making my heart thump around wildly. I didn't like him holding it..

"Yes actually, I do" my eyes stayed on the pearl rolling around his fingers "what's wrong? Why are you looking so horrified?" I shook my head and held my hand out waiting for him to put it back. He didn't..

"Mm, I might just keep this.. throw it down the toilet maybe?" He stood from the bed and I instantly tried to jump up but the cuffs slammed me back down on the bed with a loud clank

He smirked and started walking away, he wouldn't "Peeta! Peeta please!! Please" he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me smirking, I couldn't keep my emotions hidden any longer as tears started steaming down my face.

He frowned turning himself back to face me "jeez Katniss.. I was kidding" relief washed over me but he was still touching it.

"Please give me it back" my voice cracked making me want to kick myself, I shouldn't be showing him how much one little thing could break me.

"Why do you want it so much?" My unease started growing again and I wiped more tears "please give it back" he rolled his eyes and walked over throwing it down on the bed.

The relief was incredible, I quickly snatched it back up and relaxed holding it close "why do you need it?" I shook my head again not meeting his gaze. I wasn't explaining to him why it meant so much, he should know.

He lay down next to me tilting his head to keep watching me "what's do special about a random stone I gave you?"

A random stone.. those words rung through my head before I met his eye "it's not just a random stone, you wouldn't understand" he chuckled as I pushed it back into my pocket.

His fingers tucked under my chin pulling my face up "I do understand, what I don't understand is why you rest so much of your emotions on it.. it's a big burden for such a small pearl"

That was my Peeta, a soft smile spread across my face making him raise an eyebrow "what are you smiling at?"

I quickly shook my head clearing my throat "no, nothing" real smooth Katniss! He chuckled and shuffled closer making my eyes snap back to him. When his hand rested on my hip pulling me closer I cursed at the pain in my wrist.

"I'm going to take them off, if you run away again then they'll be put back on" I nodded and he quickly leaned back unlocking the cuffs, I couldn't help but smile as held my wrist.

"Thank you" he bobbed his head quickly still watching me carefully, I didn't even want to run away! I wanted to jump on him but i knew it was a bad idea.

"Goodnight Peeta" I turned around shuffling closer to the wall pulling my knees up and he chuckle turning me back around.

When I looked at him he wriggled his eyebrows and I cursed before pulling him closer locking my lips with his, I knew this wasn't Peeta but I could pretend.

His kiss got heated fast, when I didn't pull away he rolled me over hovering above me. Without braking the kiss he used his knee to push my legs apart settling easily between my legs.

I mentally scolded myself before wrapping my leg's around his waist, his grunt made my stomach flip wildly.

I needed to breath and pulled away panting but he didn't stop and kissed sloppily down my neck holding the other side with his hand tightly.

When I felt his groin pressing against mine I groaned gripping his shoulders rocking my hips against him, he quickly leaned back to look down at me breathing heavy.

"Fuck, why the sudden eagerness?" I shrugged pulling him back down to me "why are you questioning it?" I could almost see the wheel's in his brain turning.

"Why now?" I groaned dropping my hands back onto the bed, talk about a mood killer! "Never mind Peeta" he smirked and pressed his groin harder against me before he ducked his head down starting to suck on my neck.

I moaned loudly running my fingers through his hair to keep him from talking again and ruining my very brief high, when he pulled back and laughed I frowned in confusion.

"Like a little stamp of Peeta" he laughed when he noticed I was still looking confused and tapped my neck with a devilish grin.

"That's called a love bite, it's a bruise that will fade so don't freak out" I nodded a little and he leaned closer to my face "what do you want Katniss?" Now that was a question I had no answer too, I didn't know what I wanted..

I wanted to go home, I wanted to see prim.. I wanted to jump his bones while I could!! "I think you know what you want but can't make yourself say it"

Before I could answer he pecked my lips gently "and I won't be doing what you want until you ask" fuck, I was never going to ask!! I shook my head and he grinned running his palm up my thigh before he got close to my ear.

"When you do ask? I'll blow your mind" I exhaled a shaky breath and pulled his face back to mine kissing him hungrily.

He grunted and pulled away pushing me back down on the bed "are you going to ask?" He was persistent I'd give him that much.

"No" he smirked and ran his finger down the middle of my chest stopping at the bottom of my stomach before he climbed off me and lay down beside me.

"I have to put the cuffs back on, turn around" I frowned and he rolled his eyes turning me around pulling me against his chest before he sat up putting the cuffs around my ankle and his.

He lay back down and draped an arm over my stomach "sleep Katniss"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaaaatniss" I frowned and shivered pulling myself closer to the heat "Katniss?" Everything was loud, the comfort of the cloud I was sleeping on wrapped around me making me groan happily.

I'm pulled back to reality when I felt lips on my neck working up to my ear before I heard a deep husky voice "wake up, we have a big day today"

"Peeta" he hummed and kissed along my jaw stopping at the corner of my lips, he had no idea what the simple act of skin contact done to my body "are you awake?" I groggily opened one eye and nodded closing it again shielding myself from the bright room. I was so tired I wanted to just sleep forever.

"10 more minutes" he chuckled squeezing my hip pulling me impossibly closer, he smelled so good.. I inhaled deeply hiding my face in his neck trying to go back to sleep even for a couple of minutes.

"We're meeting my friends soon" my eyes sprung open and I leaned back to look at him in shock, he only smirked cheekily looking chuffed that he surprised me "you're friends?"

"Yep, time to go" he held my jaw and inched closer with hooded eyes "I might not get the change to do this again" before I could question him his lips were on mine kissing me hungrily.

I didn't want him to stop, my wrists stung as I wrapped my fingers in his hair holding him closer enjoying even a little bit of the old peeta. his lips.. the feel of his body pressed against mine, my nerves buzzed uncontrollably.

When he pulled back and hummed in pleasure I slumped back in the bed my chest heaving, I wasn't even close to finished but I wasn't going to show him how needy I was becoming.

He sat up un-cuffing our ankles giving me a perplexed look "Don't move" he stood and walked into the kitchen rummaging around before he came back and sat down holding his hand out.

"Hands" frowning I hesitantly held my arms out and he took a tight hold lathering cream from a tub around one wrist, it was stinging and i couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips.

He looked back to me with an apologetic smile before repeating it with my other wrist "there, come on" he wrapped the cuff around my arm a bit tighter to hold it off my wrist and smiled wrapping it around his.

I'd been too wrapped up in my own wrists and trying to get away or fuck him that I never noticed the red blistered rings around his wrist.

"Your blistered too?" He rolled his eyes pulling me off the bed dismissing me. I didn't have a second before he was pulling me out the door and up the street.

We must have been walking for 30 minutes before we heard people laughing and joking. My heart rate picked up wildly but he followed the sound and they all cheered when the saw us.

"eventually!!! What took you so long young one?" He frowned at the middle aged man and dragged me past him stopping at an older guy who smiled a little at me before nodding at Peeta.

He didn't look scary but held a weird authority in the air around him. I looked around and 2 women leered at me. These women were going to be a bigger problem that the others i could just tell.. the guy from before was smirking while he looked me over but I quickly looked away.

"Let's get going, we've wasted alot of time" Peeta nodded and the guy motioned to the cuffs "she can't go anywhere you may as well remove them now"

Peeta nodded but I grabbed his hand making him look at me and shook my head. at no point did I want to be left alone with any of these people and hoped he could read my mind and grant me this single wish.

"Ehm.. no, she's a quick one" I relaxed and let his hand go as the guy nodded and started walking away "no! What if we need him to have 2 hands? we need to get her back to Snow"

The others made sounds of agreement and the guy turned back to us shrugging. Peeta hesitantly took the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs putting them back in his pocket before he turned me to face him with a determined glint in his eye.

With out a word he dug his hand into my pocket and my heart leaped up into my mouth realizing that's where the pearl was. before I could stop him his hand was out of my pocket and my stature crumbled.

Much to my surprise he grabbed my wrist and opened my hand up placing the pearl on my palm looking into my eyes, I frowned in confusion.. I don't understand..

The others had the same skeptical look on their faces, I wish I could read his mind.. even although i didn't understand? it was oddly reassuring..

He let my arm go after giving it a gentle squeeze and fell into the circle surrounding me loading his gun before they started walking, the women behind me stabbed my back with their gun making me walk.

I felt like a criminal, the weird guy kept blowing me kisses and winking every time I looked at him making me retract in disgust.

By the time it got dark I was tripping on loose bricks and blown up pieces of houses "we better stop" everyone agreed with the authority guy I'm guessing was the boss since they listened to him.

When they found a secure building one of the woman shoved me to the floor laughing "settle down Mocking Jay, wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we??"

The venom in her eyes made me grin, it was only to piss her off and it worked, her face contorted in rage before she lifted her hand about to smack my face but Peeta grabbed her arm smirking like it was hilarious.

"You don't want to do that, it wouldn't be the smartest decision _any_ of you made" he addressed it to everyone and a warm feeling swarmed my heart.

She sneered and ripped her arm away from him going to join the other woman, fucking bitch! Everyone settled down and the creepy guy stood sounding determined "I'll take first watch"

Like I could sleep with him watching us.. everyone hummed in agreement and it fell completely silent as everyone tried to get sleep.

All the walking made it next to impossible to keep myself awake and I found myself drifting in and out of sleep. That was interrupted when I felt a hand on my thigh. I smiled a little in my sleepy haze before I smelt the tobacco and my eyes snapped open.

Before I could do anything the horrible guy had his grubby hand clamped over my mouth and smirked happily pinning my legs to the floor with his body using his other hand to pin my wrists on my thighs.

"The girl on fire, how much more beautiful you are in person.. such a stunner" I frowned and tried to kick my legs pushing against his arm trying to move

"Stay still" he left my hands quickly and pressed a blade to my throat smirking when i froze. he dropped the hand from my mouth and ran his finger tips down my neck making their way to my chest before he squeezed my breast tightly making me whimper when i realised his intentions.

Before either of us knew what was happening a gun was tapping his temple. he slowly turned around and my eyes landed on a menacing looking Peeta.

"Oh, that was the wrong decision" the guys hand fell from my body and Peeta grinned before pressing the trigger sending a bullet through his brain.

I let out a loud squeak as blood covered my face and everyone jumped up ready to fight. nobody had a chance to move and Peeta jumped down onto his knees tripping the closest woman pinning her down before shooting her friend in the chest.

the woman held the wound and gasped before she fell lifeless to the floor, the other woman screamed at him and he held the gun to her head still pinning her arms to the floor.

The older guy stood in shock as Peeta heaved above her "you fucki-" she's cut off as a loud gun shot rang through my ears and she lay lifeless on the floor under him.

"Peeta we needed them to get into the main part of the Capital" he groaned and stood throwing the gun down on the floor dismissing the guy and knelt down in front of me checking my neck.

"Are you OK?" I nodded, my eyes nearly falling out of my head. he stood pacing back and forth before stopping to look at the guy "we'll say she got a hold of a gun before we got there, problem solved.. he _touched_ her! I had one fucking condition and he..." he stopped and dragged his fingers through his hair frustrated.

The guy nodded understanding and let out a huff once he was sure Peeta wasn't going to rampage again "OK.. I'm getting some sleep"

Peeta sat down next to me and shook his head looking at the bodies "get some sleep Katniss" like I could sleep after that! I shuffled closer and gently pulled his face to look at me before I smiled and pecked his cheek

"Thank you Peeta.. 2.0" he grinned and nodded as I dropped my hand from his face and leaned against the wall closing my eyes. Peeta was in there.. I don't care what anyone says!


	6. Chapter 6

_"This is good, but please have the burning desire to use periods"_

 _thanks for the tip whoever that Guest was. im working on that. Thanks for pointing it out i never even noticed lol x_

 _xxxxxx_

I'm woke up to a tugging on my arm and shuffled around trying to ignore it. When my eyes opened Peeta held his finger up to his lips and pointed outside before getting closer to my ear.

"Peacekeepers" I frowned but he shook his head and winked before he stood and edged closer to the curtain's next to the other guy. I was so confused. Peacekeepers are only a problem for people who aren't on the Capitals side.

After what felt like forever they relaxed and the guy threw himself down on a beat up sofa exhaling heavily. Peeta stood next to him thinking hard.

"What's happening?" They both ignored me so I stood and stretched before walking off in the direction of the toilet "where are you going Everdeen?" I turned at the sound of the guys voice and frowned when I saw Peeta's shit eating grin.

"Bathroom?" He rolled his eyes and looked away from me so I took it as indication I was allowed and closed the door behind me gently.

When I eventually emerged Peeta stood leaning on the wall and walked in the bathroom closing the door behind him. The look of pure seriousness on his face made me nervous.

"Katniss I can't tell you what's happening right now but take this" he knelt down in front of me and tucked a knife into my sock making sure it was hidden before he stood and gave me a soft smile.

"I can't explain but if I die I want you to run Katniss.. run fast and far. Ryan is with us just now but don't trust him, only Joe. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly and he relaxed.

"When you come out act embarrassed. He thinks we're.. you know" a cheeky grin spread on his face making me laugh. I didn't understand anything anymore. I had so many questions but I didn't know how to ask without pissing him off.

"Peeta.. what is happening?" He smiled a little and held my chin up using his thumb to trace my bottom lip "this is more a bigger picture situation than it is about us.. were fishing and you're our bait Katniss. I need you to trust me, I need you to trust anything we've ever had. Before was part of a show, remember that when we reach the cameras again"

he waiting for me to agree and pecked my cheek turning to walk out the door but stopped looking back at me "remember you've just had you're tiny mind blown by my expert lips" he made a gushing face and fanned himself making me laugh shoving him out the door.

Talk about childish. Actually I laughed so does that make me childish? Who knows. I quickly ran water over my face and went out deliberately not looking any of them in the eye.

The guy let out a dark chuckle but never said anything much to my relief "we're waiting another couple of minutes to make sure the peacekeepers are gone"

I quickly nodded and they stood starting to gather their stuff. The guy who's name I guess was Ryan kept uttering things to Peeta and he just nodded in response throwing a bag on his back.

After a while we left and nobody spoke a word. Peeta occasionally nudged my arm checking I was OK but no words were spoken till we stopped a bit away from the main foot traffic and working cameras.

"Cuffs, punch her face" my jaw fell open in shock but he wasn't laughing. Peeta rolled his eyes and walked up to me. For a split second I actually thought he was going to punch me till he pulled out a tub and smeared black stuff under my eye.

"Smart kid" I nodded in agreement and Peeta rolled his eyes slapping the cuffs around our wrists. Until now I wasn't really sure what was happening but part of me kept thinking this could all be a trick..

That I should still be trying to get away. I can't remember when I stopped thinking about exit strategy's.

Ryan started walking away but Peeta held my arm stopping me from following before he leaned closer to my ear.

"If I die? Run. Don't trust anyone except Joe. Orange Joe. Remember that, you'll understand soon" I nodded and tried not to look terrified but it couldn't have worked. He held up a key and slipped it into my pocket "in case you need to get these off"

I was so confused. I was too drained and hungry to make my mind function properly. He quickly stepped back and tugged me a little to start walking.

After 20 minutes Peeta whispered still keeping his head straight ahead "remember I'm putting on a show" I quickly looked away from him but hummed letting him know I heard.

I couldn't see the camera's but I could practically feel them on me once we got closer. The tension in my bones kept building with the terror of actually being here. WITH SNOW!!

When we approached the mansion gates I knew something was off. It was _way_ too quiet. The gates swung open automatically and my gut dropped.

I don't think I can do this! I was about to start freaking out but Peeta's thumb grazed the back of my hand instantly calming me down. I don't even know if he meant it but it worked.

We're all startled when peacekeepers started marching towards us but much to my shock they had every gun pointed at me as some of them nodded at Peeta.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Peeta started tugging me towards the doors while everyone surrounded us. He didn't seem fazed but scanned them all in passing. I don't know what he was looking for but they all looked identical.

"Ahhh Miss Everdeen"

My blood ran cold with that familiar sneer of my name.

President Snow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhh Miss Everdeen" the sight of him made my stomach churn. The rage and fear mixing together sending a flutter of adrenaline straight to my heart.

Peeta started walking closer dragging me behind him with little care. When we stopped Snow patted his shoulder like a dog "you done good, boy"

He looked like the Peeta that scared me a little before. The emotionless face, the unresponsive eyes. Snow only grinned when he saw me looking at him and motioned to Peeta "come"

He started walking with him, again dragging me behind. I caught a glimpse of the peacekeeper's next to me shuffling around trying to get closer to me.

I pulled on the cuffs a little trying to make Peeta look at me but he didn't. What is happening? Was this part of the plan? It would be a lie if I said I wasn't terrified.

Some peacekeeper's went away, some gathered closer around us. Mainly me and snow. The knife in my sock brought a little comfort but my heart was still hammering in my chest.

I hadn't eaten in so long my mind was as weak as my body, not a good combination. Especially considering where we are!!

We must have been walking for around 10 minutes before Snow swung a prison like vault door open reveling a practically empty room. Only it wasn't completely empty.

I noticed the orange hair straight away and knew it was Annie. She was leaning against Johanna who had her arms around her protectively. Tears started streaming down my face when I saw how frail and tired they both looked.

Johanna's face was etched in surprise and confusion as Snow walked into the room followed by a couple of peacekeeper's and Peeta dragged me in too.

The thought of being locked up in here to die sent me on the downward spiral but I tried to control my breathing. One of the peacekeepers nudged my back making me look him/her, they only shook their head almost in warning.

I nodded quickly and wiped the tears concentrating on a random spot on the floor while Snow paced in front of Johanna and Annie trying to scare them. It was working on Annie she was clearly rattling in fear.

"I brought you a famous friend. I thought I could bring her here first so she could see what her future holds.. after we publicly punish her for the atrocious actions she has committed"

He let out a grizzly laugh and turned to face me with a smirk of utter pride "my good friend Peeta was the perfect man for the job. You'll be useful to me yet, boy"

If he called him boy one more time I was going to erupt. He knew his name it was utter disrespect! He started pacing again but stopped before walking straight up to me.

I could have took this opportunity and tried to punch him, bite his nose off or something but the fear had me pinned to the spot. Before I'd even registered his hand moving it slapped across my face making me yelp.

Everyone took a step closer waiting for me to do something back, I couldn't. He's won. I quickly pulled myself together and stood straight again making him grin.

When he lifted his hand to do it again I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for impact. It didn't happen. A loud gun shot rang through my ears followed by another round of who knows how many bullets.

I could hear people screaming but someone shoved me against the wall and I kept my eyes squeezed shut waiting for one of the many bullets flying around to hit me.

It went completely silent but I still kept my eyes screwed shut till I felt someone slapping my arm. Peeta was talking but I could only vaguely hear fuzzy noises. He frowned but the peacekeeper behind him made my eyes nearly fall out. I started freaking out and they frantically pulled his helmet off.

Peeta was shouting something while pointing to his hair before it clicked. Orange Joe. He had bright orange hair. I nodded signaling I understood and stuck my finger in my ear trying to get some sound back.

Peeta quickly un-cuffed me from him and grabbed one of the dead peacekeepers guns giving me a skeptical look before handing it to me.

I could hear the guy talking to Johanna "I can hear" Peeta smiled but still didn't look any more relaxed. He started checking me over before he took a step closer holding my face.

"Katniss.. are you OK?" I nodded looking across the room to an extremely dead President. Nothing mattered anymore. Everyone was safe from him.

"Sorry we had to wait but I couldn't kill him with all those peacekeepers and I wasn't sure where Johanna and Annie were being kept. I didn't mean to scare y-"

I cut him off crashing my lips onto his. Once he recovered from the shock he kissed me back and tangled a hand in my hair. I couldn't believe I doubted him for a second, even though I did.

When I pulled away he rested his forehead against mine and sighed happily "we need to get to the other cells first then we can get out of here now Snows dead"

I nodded quickly and he smiled before backing away. Joe walked up and ripped his glove off holding his hand up "nice to officially meet you Katniss. I'm Joe, I've been the inside man from the day you volunteered for Primrose" the pride on his face made me smile.

"Nice to meet you Joe, thank you" he shrugged and laughed fixing his gun "you've actually met me before. I always stayed close in case I was needed"

So he was the one who bumped me earlier.. and the shuffling on the way in... "After the first games? The train home?" He nodded again giving me a beaming smile.

"Yep, you looked terrified and I knew you had it in you to finish what Snow started. I knew from day one" I smiled and he returned it started to help lift Annie with Johanna.

I noticed the guy Ryan on the floor and looked at Peeta but he only rolled his eyes and shrugged "he wasn't on our side Katniss" he started taking more guns while another peacekeeper kept looking up and down the hall.

It was weird seeing these people help us when they're job is to protect the Capital. But nothing was exactly normal was it. Peeta handed me a few extra clips and smiled trying to reassure me.

"It's a lot different than a bow but it will have to do" he pointed to a clip and slid it along before loading the gun "that is the safety. You won't need it, hopefully we'll be picked up by district 13 once they see us all together"

He gave me an exasperated look and I could help but feel an overwhelming wave of emotion. He's been through so much but he still wants to help.

"Peeta.. thank you" he shrugged and exhaled heavily looking around "everyone ready?" Everyone murmured in agreement and started making their way to the door. The other peacekeeper looked terrified as he scanned the halls

"Guys something isn't right. They heard all those gun shots and nobody came? Not even one other peacekeeper?" I could feel the room fill with nervousness but Peeta held his hands up getting everyone's attention.

"Listen, we got into the Capital and killed President fucking SNOW! we don't need to be worried about getting out of here. We don't know what's going to happen so what is the point. Let's just free most of the other prisoners and get on our way. Hopefully without another hiccup" everyone nodded and we started leaving the room.

The halls were eerily quiet but as we got further down the hall I noticed a slip on the door 'Cinna' I abruptly stopped making Joe walk into me and groan "what the-"

"Cinna" Peeta followed my gaze and his jaw fell open "no" he took a step closer and opened a metal flap in the door. The sight made my heart break. Sure as hell there he was "Cinna!!!! Cinna!!" I started frantically pulling on the door but it wouldn't budge and Peeta pulled me away.

"No!! Peeta what are you doing!!! Open the door!!" He held his finger up to his lips and cursed looking around "Katniss.. we cant"

I shook my head and tried to push him away but he only held me tighter "Katniss, we only have the pin to enter half the cells.. the other half"

Cinna sat up and stared at me through the hole in the door sending me into hysterical mess "peeta.. leave me here, I'll get him out"

He shook his head with a frustrated groan. He was getting impatient with me but I didn't care, nothing in this life or the next would stop me from getting him out of there.

"I can't do that" while I was distracted he slapped the cuffs back around my wrist. I shook my head trying to pull my hand free frantically but he pinned me against the wall stopping me.

"Katniss" the week voice made my heart ache, Cinna had made his way to the door and peeta let me go walking over with me.

"Cinna!!! I was told you were dead! I had no idea, I'm so sorry!!! I'll get you out of here I prom-"

"KATNISS" I stopped and he gave me a sweet smile shaking his head. The tears continued to stream down my face as I sobbed clinging on to his door.

"You need to go, now! Iv not got long left anyway. Get yourself and as many people as you can to safety, for me"

His hand came through the hole and cupped my cheek while he wiped the tears away "remembered I'm still betting on you, girl on fire" I let out a strangled sob and nodded holding his cold hand.

"Go, live for me Katniss" he pulled his hand back and gave me a small defeated smile before he walked away and sat down on the concrete bed. My heart was breaking in my chest, I couldn't leave him!!

Peeta tugged on my arm and started pulling me away. I felt numb, this was almost too much for me. I would be back for him.

He's alive.

Cinna's alive.


	8. chapter 8

I couldn't keep Cinna out of my head. He was alive all this time, he didn't deserve this.

Peeta seemed emotionless again and you could practically see the tension in the air it was so thick. Joe walked up next to me nudging my arm to get my attention.

"We're going to free a lot of people Katniss.. I know you're feeling horrible but you have to see the good in all this.. it's been in motion from the second you were saved from the arena"

I smiled weakly at him and he patted my shoulder slowing down to walk behind us again. Peeta abruptly stopped making him groan when he banged into the back of us.

"Walk ahead" his voice held authority and everyone mumbled in agreement before they kept walking. Once they were out of ear shot he spun and unlocked the cuffs dropping them on the floor.

"When I agreed to trick you it broke my heart. I knew it was the best and only way we could get to snow but I still didn't think I could sell it! I swear to you I didn't know Cinna was alive, but if you're going to do what I know you're going to do then let's just free as many as we can and send the others home. I can't live the rest of my life knowing I killed them all because of one man"

He took a deep breath and cupped my cheeks wiping away a stray tear that I didn't even know was there "Katniss I love you, I'd rather love you and die fighting for what's right than lose you forever and have to live with my choices. You're loyal and that's one of the reasons I love you so much. I'll help you free him. But we free everyone else and get them out first"

I nodded and he dropped his hands but I closed the small distance between us "everything that you said before? You're still my Peeta?"

He smiled but shook his head "no and yes.. they did try and turn me into a mutt but they helped me in 13. I figured out what memories they planted but I was always me. I planned all this between treatment's Katniss, I'll never be the same"

He rested his forehead against mine as I tried to ignore the squeezing in my heart "I always loved you, that part of me never changed" I smiled and pecked the corner of his mouth. It was a small thank you. I was impressed! He truly had me and now I can't help but feel bad for doubting him in the first place.

"I love you too" he grinned and stepped away looking to everyone standing watching us with gooey love faces "OK lets go" I laughed and grabbed his cuffs off the floor walking back to everyone.

When I nudged his arm and handed them to him he shook his head shoving them into his pocket "now you guys are done dry humping can we free these people?" Joe wiggled his eyebrows making me chuckle.

Peeta punched his shoulder on the way past and he laughed with a massive grin on his face "wait guys"

We all stopped while Peeta checked the paper in his hand and looked up at a door "this is the first one"

And the challenge begins.

 _xxxx_

After nearly 2 hours there was around 30 of us and we started making our way out "listen guys, we're better leaving through the sours" everyone grumbled and Joe held his hands up silencing them.

"I know, but this door leads us out in 20 minutes with less risk of bumping into whoever's found or looking for snow"

They all hummed in agreement and he pulled the hatch open starting to help people down "so are you guys going to tell us what's happening?" Johanna had eventually left Annie's side just to yell at us.

Joe looked up at her and shook his head "what's happening is they can't leave here without their friend. We'll get you guys out" he bobbed his head to the other peacekeeper and she frowned at him moving her rage about us onto him.

"You mean they're leaving us to die so they can save someone who worked for the capital in the first place!!"

I took a step forward and stood between them furious "Cinna may have worked for the Capital but he risked his life to help me!! I will be returning the favor plus getting you guys out first so don't start acting high and mighty! He's in a cell smaller than yours!!"

People stopped climbing down the hatch to watch us and I shook my head at johanna in utter confusion "you of all people knows what it's like being here, he's been here longer!"

She dropped her head and walked past us climbing down the hatch after Annie. She didn't care. I stared after her but Peeta tapped my shoulder "come on, he can get the last of them down"

I looked back to Joe and walked closer "be careful, keep them safe. Please" he nodded with a small smile and motioned for us to go giving Peeta permission to start tugging me away.

He never really spoke till we reached where we came in and we both slowed. It was still silent but it didn't make sense, people should have been here..

"Katniss I don't even want to stick around long enough to find out what's happening. Let's just find Cinna's code and get out of here" I nodded and he took a breath before continuing to walk.

When a door slammed and lots of footsteps started hurdling towards us my eyes widened in fear but Peeta reacted instantly and crammed us both in hollow corner hiding us from sight.

I was holding my breath staring into the darkness waiting for someone to notice or start shooting at us but I could subconsciously feel Peeta's calm breaths fanning across my neck.

I turned but could only see the outline of him making the terror of the situation truly set in. When I felt his hand on my shoulder I flinched but he held my face and rested his head on mine.

This was all I needed to know, he didn't think we were going to make it out of here alive but I wasn't going to waste the last few seconds if it was true.

I lifted my head a little and he took the hint pressing his lips against mine. He pulled away when the footsteps were literally steps away from us and ran his thumb over my cheek bone.

To both of our surprise they seemed to be carrying on past. That meant they figured out snow was in trouble, that was the only thing they were looking for right now.

When the noise started fading he relaxed and pulled my chin up crashing his lips onto mine. I returned the urgency and he pulled me closer to him squeezing my hip as I buried my fingers in his hair.

When he pulled away resting his forehead against mine I smiled closing my eyes. I hadn't felt this content in so long..

"We need to get along to Snows office.. hopefully we'll find the codes or clues to what they could be?" I stepped back and fixed myself trying to calm my jittery bones "OK.. I'm ready"

"Let's go" his whispered voice done nothing for my nerves but he walked away and tugged me with him.

This was really happening...

we're going to free cinna or die trying.


End file.
